


Loves Fall

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little Ficcy was written for @mydiaryofemus On Tumblr.</p><p>I used a prompt from the 20 prompts post: 'I happened to open my window just in time to see you trip and fall outside and I laughed so loud you heard me.' </p><p>This fic has 3 different outcomes and you can choose which way you want it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Fall

Every day was the same. Every day like clockwork Rae would rise at 9:15 am just in time to make the last sitting for breakfast before they stopped serving at 9:30 am. She would meet Tixie and Danny at their table and they would giggle and gossip for half an hour before they went their separate ways for different appointments.

This life had become boring and predictable, but Rae kind of liked the inevitability of it all. She loved her new friends and just recently she adored the fact that an extremely handsome lad would walk across the hospital grounds at 3:40 pm every week day. She hadn’t worked out what time he visited on the weekends, but she had been keeping strict vigil.

Since the first day the sexy sod first walked past her window, she made sure she was in her room writing her journal at her desk in front of the window at that time. She didn’t want to miss the view of the lad and his brown hair and pretty face. He always looked the same; he was always dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. Rae would imagine what he looked like under that jacket. Fuck it; she liked to ponder exactly what he would look like completely in the buff. But they were just girlish daydreams. Rae knew that any bloke that looked like he did was bound to be an arrogant arsehole. He had a swagger to his walk which confirmed Rae’s suspicions. But she didn’t care about his personality, she enjoyed having something nice to look at out of her window every afternoon.

One Saturday evening Rae was at her desk writing a summary of an incident that happened in the refectory at lunchtime between Danny and Churchill. It was hilarious to recall them both laying in a heap on the floor covered in canteen hotpot. She sat there giggling trying to remember who started it. Churchill never usually spoke a word to anyone and well Danny, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.

Before she moved onto write about the mix tape she made with Tix earlier in the day she spotted Mr Dreamboat making his way toward the hospital. She was pleased to learn what time he visited on a Saturday and she was also excessively excited to see that the blazing heat had forced this lad out of his leather jacket and into a tight fitting black vest. He looked toned and perfect. Rae mused she would like to smother him with Dairylee and lick him from head to toe.

She also wondered who he was visiting every day. She thought he would probably be visiting his beautiful, skinny girlfriend rather than having any sort of treatment himself.

On this day he had ear buds in and was swaying his hips and shoulders in time with the music as he walked. He really did look like he loved himself, but who wouldn’t if they looked like that? He carried on his dance-walk until he slipped on something and ended up sprawled on his back with his legs in the air on a patch of grass directly outside Rae’s window. Rae let out a loud derisive, “pah”, of laughter at seeing somebody actually slip on a banana skin.

She thought it was just something that happened in cartoons. Her laughter ended abruptly though as she realised the lad heard her outburst through her open window. He was struggling on the floor red faced and glaring at her. He looked so angry at Rae, like he thought that she may have left the peel there. He was fuming and Rae just had to laugh again trying to stifle her amusement.

Choose your ending………

Option A

The boy still red faced struggled to his feet, scowling at her, shaking his head as he limped onward to the hospital entrance.

Rae felt guilty. She didn’t mean to take the piss, it was just so ridiculous. She was certain that anybody in her position would have laughed too. She shook her head from side to side hoping it would shake away the uneasy feeling she had about it. It’s not like a gorgeous lad like that would have ever been in interested her anyway. She wouldn’t want to know somebody with zero sense of humour anyhow. She decided to go to the refectory and meet Tixie for dinner to tell her all about it.

Tixie managed to cheer her up, she said she’d seen the fit lad around and agreed that she would have laughed out loud if she’d seen him slip on a banana skin. Tix also informed her that she’d seen the lad in question visiting an old lady on Oak ward where they care for elderly patients. Rae was happy to hear that he cared for what she assumed was an elderly relative. She thought maybe if she ever met the boy she would apologise.

Rae finished eating her pastie and chips and was about to start on her jam tart and custard when she saw someone enter the canteen. Somebody she recognised, but hadn’t seen for 4 months. Her oldest friend had walked up to the counter and was buying a can of diet coke. Typical, she was sat there with a lardy pudding while the girl she least wanted to see she was supping on a zero calorie drink. Rae let out huge sigh at just how typical that was. She hoped that Chloe would take her drink and leave but she turned round and looked straight at her. Rae muttered a fuck and tried to hide behind Tix, which was never going to work. She would never go undiscovered hiding behind one of the smallest people in the hospital.

Chloe made towards Rae calling out her name. “Rae is that you? I’m so happy to see you. How long have you been back from France?” She pulled Rae into a tight clinch appearing genuinely happy to see her.

“Erm France, I’ve never been to France.” Rae scrunched her brow in confusion.

“I knocked for yer when you didn’t come to school and yer mum said you went to stay with yer uncle in France. Where have you been then?” Chloe looked confused too and looked to Tix like she had the answers.

“Erm I’ve been here in the hospital.” Rae felt uncomfortable, she didn’t want this conversation to continue, she didn’t want her to start asking questions so she countered the question to distract her. “But anyway, what are you doing here?”

Chloe looked hesitant at first, but then continued. “Well actually I came to do some snooping. Me friend Finn comes here every day to see his gran, but he also has a bit of a thing for a girl that he sees in a window here at the hospital. Apparently she’s gorgeous and he always sees her through a window at the front singing loudly along with ‘sound tunes’. So I just wanted to see her, yer know, check out the competition.”

Tix started giggling. She nudged Rae in the ribs with her elbow saying, “I know a gorgeous girl that has a room at the front of the hospital and likes to sing ‘sound tunes’!”

Chloe looked excited, “oooh tell me more…sorry I don’t know your name?”

Rae butted in, “Sorry I forgot to say Chloe meet Tix, Tix meet Chloe”, she motioned between them. She pointed at Tix again. “Tixie has been my friend here at the hospital since I was admitted a few months back.” Rae thought it might be easier to be honest and admit all now. The truth was inevitable.

Chloe looked like she wanted to know more but she also seemed too scared to ask, so she pursued the original topic. “So do you know who the mystery girl is?” she asked conspiratorially.

Rae had an idea that Tix was suggesting she was the girl the lad had been seeing, but she thought it bit too far-fetched. She said she didn’t have a clue whilst Tixie giggled and pointed at Rae.

“Oh!” was all Chloe could say in response to the news. She looked sad.  
“What’s up? Rae suddenly felt guilty again. She always felt guilty; it was something she would have to explore in her next therapy session.

“It’s just now I know Finn’s type is cool, gorgeous, curvy, and clever. I’m definitely not his type.” She looked disappointed for a moment. “But on the bright side, I can introduce you to him. I think you’d like him, he’s really handsome and kind and he’s into his music,” she happily suggested.

Rae was always impressed with how her friend could dust herself down after a knock. She told her this and said she wished she could be more like her. If she’d been more like her she wouldn’t have ended up in the looney bin for four months.

Chloe looked upset and shocked by the news so Tix made up an excuse to leave and hurried off see Danny, leaving them alone to talk. Rae took the plunge and regaled her friend with full details. Chloe was pleased to hear that Rae was on the mend and promised to visit her every week. They were just hugging it out when they heard someone talking.

“Is that you Chloe?” The fit fella was stood there looking at them. “What you doing here?”

Chloe smiled at him. “Oh hi, Finn. I, I, I, erm I just come to visit my friend Rae.” She pointed over to Rae and the lad’s gaze followed until he met eyes with her and scowled, nodding slightly.

Rae smiled and held out her hand. “Hi Finn, it’s nice to meet you.” She squeaked.  
“I’m sure it is.” He replied sarcastically as he lightly shook her finger. “Anyway I’m going to the pub now Chlo, if you wanna lift on the scooter?” He turned his back to them walking towards the exit.

Chloe apologised to Rae for Finn’s rudeness, but said it was time to meet the gang anyway and she’d be back in a few days to find out what that was all about.  
Rae called goodbye to them both and advised Chloe to escort her grumpy friend by the arm to the car park so he didn’t have any more comedy accidents.

The boy in question turned on the spot and glared at Rae. She laughed out loud again telling him she was sorry and he needed to lighten up. His face softened into a beautiful smile and he replied that he would only 'lighten up’ if she agreed to go on a date with him.

Rae felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she nodded a shy yes that she would love to go on a date with him as soon as she’s released from the nut house.

The end

Option B

After she snorted like a pig she couldn’t contain her laugher any longer. She bent over doubled, gasping trying to catch her breath as she looked down at the gorgeous, cross, Adonis writhing on the ground.

She hung out of her window still gasping for air but suppressed her mirth when she noticed him struggling to get to his feet.

He looked up and enquired whether she was quite finished.

She chuckled some more. “I’m really sorry, are you okay? It just looked so funny. I mean you just slipped on a banana skin! I didn’t know that was a real thing. Like a real every day hazard that happened to real people.”

He suddenly smiled too and laughed a little. “I s'pose it must have looked a little funny!” he conceded.

He looked so hot when he lifted his eyebrows and bit down on his bottom lip that Rae just wanted to run down the two flights of stairs to where he was laying and sit on his face.

He tried to stand again and fell straight back down on his back.

“Hold on. I’m coming to help you.” Rae called down to the poor wounded patient.

She ran from her room as fast as her legs could carry her. She regretted not changing out of her bunny slippers when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She considered running back to change them but she couldn’t let him down; he needed assistance so she continued her rescue mission running so fast that she also went sliding on the banana skin, falling forwards and landed directly on top of him so their noses met and she could feel his breath on her face.

“Now here’s an interesting development.” he laughed lying beneath her. “Now you also just slipped on a banana, but with the added bonus of them.” He continued to laugh pointing at her slippers.

She felt her cheeks heat, she was still lying on top of this sexy fucker and he wasn’t doing a thing to move her. She rolled off the side of him as gracefully as she could manage exclaiming the only reason she fell was because her cool slippers didn’t have any grips. And that she didn’t have time to change them as she was too busy rushing to help him.

He snorted as he laughed, saying that it was a terrible excuse. He rolled to his side so he was face to face with Rae, smiling at her. He was so handsome, his cheeks were sprinkled with warm freckles and his smile so pretty, she felt like she could drown in the pools of his dark eyes.

“Yer know what? I only walk this way to the entrance so I can see you dancing and singing in yer window,” he smirked.

He moved closer to her so his face was so close to Rae’s she could feel his breath on her cheek again.

“Yer what? You’ve been watching us?” She crinkled her brow and was about to continue her questioning when the beautiful stranger plonked his big soft lips onto hers and kissed her. She was strangely thrilled by this experience and gripped onto the front of his shirt pulling him closer. He licked her bottom lip seeking entrance and she accepted with a groan and a whimper. She’d never kissed anyone before and instinctively knew what to do with this lad. He had a scent of a locker room about him which Rae found extraordinarily arousing. She forgot where she was and buried her face into his neck dragging her lips downwards wanting to drink in his manly aroma. He growled and tried to manoeuvre into a position above her but yelped in pain remembering that he had hurt an ankle and both of his wrists in the fall.

They pulled apart panting with Rae exclaiming they needed to find him some help. She got to her feet and helped him up taking his weight by placing his arm around her shoulders. When at face level again the boy turned to her introducing himself as Finn.

He tried to kiss her again but she was worried about his ankle. He pouted his lip sulking when she refused his kiss saying he wasn’t going anywhere until she at least agreed to go on a date with him.

The end

Option C

The boy still red faced, struggled to his feet, scowled at her shaking his head as limped onward to the hospital entrance.

Rae felt guilty she didn’t mean to take the piss, it was just so ridiculous, anybody in her position would have laughed too. She shook her head hoping it would shake away the uneasy feeling she had about it. It’s not like a gorgeous lad like that would have ever been interested her anyway. She wouldn’t want to know somebody with zero sense of humour anyhow. She decided to go and meet Tixie for dinner in the refectory and tell her all about it.

When she opened the door to her room the boy was standing outside her door with an intense look about him. His eyes were roaming Rae’s body and she felt strangely exhilarated by the encounter. He didn’t move, he didn’t say anything and Rae became a little anxious by his intent.

“Erm hello, erm I’m sorry about the whole laughing thing back then. Yer know? Never seen anybody slip on a banana skin before. Didn’t know that actually happened.”

He laughed. “It’s alright; you can make it up to us if yer want?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and bit down on his bottom lip.

“What? What do yer want then? I think you need to go to the desk if you need medical attention.” She replied cheekily mirroring his flirtatiousness, lightly biting down her bottom lip. She had an idea from the intense look on his face he wanted a different type of attention.

“Oh I need attention, I need your attention. I see you through that window all the time singing and dancing and looking so fucking sexy and cute. I just wanna kiss yer!”

Rae couldn’t believe that an actual male, a handsome one at that, was stood in her doorway pleading to kiss her. This was the lad she’d been flicking her bean to for the last few weeks. Of course she was going to let the sexy fucker kiss her.

“Oh really? And what’s makes you think I’d wanna kiss yer back?” She chuckled licking her lips.

“I think you’ve been checking us out, I mean you were very quick to react to my accident out there.” He motioned to her window smiling. "So what do yer reckon, can I see if kissing you would be as good as I imagined?“ He batted his eyelashes at her.

She tried not to swoon but nodded a yes and he stepped into her room kicking the door shut behind him with the back of his heal. He lunged towards her, lightly slamming her into her bedroom wall. Their lips met and their tongues started to dance immediately. Rae ran her hands over his toned shoulders and down his arms. She moved her hands underneath his vest to feel the smooth skin on his abdomen. He gasped a large intake of breath as she grazed the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. He started to suck on her neck as his hands roamed under her shirt releasing her breast over the top of her bra. He pulled back asking her to remove her top, muttering breathlessly how he had dreamed of doing this to her every night whilst he beat his meat. She found his blunt honesty thoroughly arousing and whipped her shirt, t-shirt and bra off over her head in one movement. She worried what he would think of her body for a moment but wasn’t worried for long; his eyes were fixed on her jugs like he had was a dehydrated man that had just found water, his mouth was hanging open and he was dribbling. She fidgeted a little to be under his intense glare and he apologised saying that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She pulled him closer and their lips met again the whole time his hands either squeezing her breasts or rolling her nipples between his fingers. He caressed the skin on her back while he made to kiss and suck on her breasts. Rae started to groan loudly as she became highly aroused. She asked if he had protection. He pulled back again, gaining eye contact, checking she was sure. He retrieved a johnny from his wallet and removed all of his clothes. Rae watched open mouthed to see such a fine body and such an enormous hard dick. He returned to kissing her pulling at her skirt and leggings. His hands were shaking with excitement and he couldn’t quite manage to remove her garments without her help. She told him to slip the rubber on while she removed her knickers. He approached again his lips on hers. His hands on her breasts again slowly walking backwards falling onto her her bed with the sexy stranger on top of her. He whispered again how sexy she was asking for further confirmation that she really wanted to do it. She nodded vigorously taking him into her hand guiding him into her. He looked surprised at her bold move and let out a loud excited groan when she grasped hold of his buttocks squeezing, urging him to go faster and harder. He quickened his pace lifting one of her legs above his shoulder so he could penetrate as deeply as possible. Within moments they were both screaming with pleasure and thanking the lord as they lay on her bed starkers and panting.

"That were amazing!” Rae said giggling, “sorry I don’t know yer name?”

He giggled saying his name was Finn and she introduced herself chuckling that she should have asked before the mind blowing sex. He replied saying they could always go again now they were appropriately acquainted.

Rae was about to agree when she realised she was supposed to meet Tixie for dinner and was probably looking for her.

She quickly dressed and asked Finn if he wanted to meet for more of the same another day and he agreed on the condition that they go on a date first. She smiled a yes and left him lying in her bed half asleep and naked.

The end


End file.
